


Hot June in the City

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Accidental Sex, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Floor Sex, Horny, Hysteria, Love never dies, Lust, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, New York City, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, a smuty sonnet fic, amidst a vest ocean of darkness, big dick, heat - Freeform, hot June, hot sticky sex, hot summer, in heat, not quite Anonymous, pussy squirting, rough anal sex, the song bird sings for its master only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a sweltering Hot June day Aspiring actress Christine Daaé finds herself to be restless And in desperate Need of some assistance.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Hot June in the City

it had been a Hot June in New York City, she’d never lived alone before moving To this strange New city.She knew No one here.No memories of the past to haunt her it was a fresh start for Christine Daaé. She moved to New York City from Atlantic city after Her Father had died. She wanted a change of scenery and if She truly desired to be an actress this was the City to try Her luck or so She hoped. so far Nothing had worked out the way She hoped it would.She spent every day pounding the pavement going to audition after audition She was so tired;so tired and so Hot,

it was the hottest day of the year! the heat was sweltering and of course today would be the day that the AC stopped working. it was a dry humid heat filling the air with dense heat.her apartment was a tiny one room box that She rented form Her acting coach.

Erik lloyd an odd older man who kept His face hidden behind a mask.He was odd and at times a bit over dramatic but He was hardly the most eccentric person She'd met in this strange city. He was the only one who had been kind to Her.

The heat in Her apartment was near unbearable and worst of all She was so Horny! the unbearable heat making Her so Hot and horny, Her body felt like it was on Fire with unbearable Need,burning and ready to be filled She needed a release.Her slit felt hot and wet.and horny as all Hell!

She read somewhere about hysteria Affecting Victorian women. Is that what this was? She felt like a cat in heat! Her body was on Fire and the small box fan wasn't working either. She came home that afternoon after having the day from Hell only to find the air conditioner on the fritz.She hoped that a shower would cool Her down but it did Noting to cool the madding heat between Her legs.wearing only a towel as a last resort to cool down She laid down on Her living room floor with the small fan at Her feet. She opened Her legs letting the cool air blow on Her overheated sex.

Her nipples were Hard Rubbing uncomfortably against the cheap towel wrapped around her.subconsciously Her hands slowly moved down in between Her legs.She moaned as Her fingers slipped inside Herself stroking that White hot heat.she was dripping wet.She closed her eyes moaning. losing herself in the purely erotic sensation.mindlessly masturbating but it still wasn’t enough! She craved more! something more then Her own fingers could give Her.after achieving Her second unfulfilling orgasm She opened Her blurry eyes to find Her acting coach standing there in Her apartment! 

“Erik.” She whimpered like a wounded animal.

"I heard, Christine you were calling for me." He mumbled in explanation.staring at Her with unusual Red eyes His Bulging Dick in hand.and it was impressive.

Christine couldn’t hear a word He said or even think clearly.She didn't know how He got into Her apartment Or who he even is? Not really.but Her body ached for the Hard thing in His hand.and without thinking;   
considering the danger or how Wrong! how very Wrong this was She wet Her lips and removed Her towel. exposing Her Hot hungry body to the Man who had been so kind to Her.so generous and yet still remaining a mystery to Her. turning over on Her hands and knees Her bare ass up in the air like a cat in heat.offering Herself up to Him and without saying a word He accepts.

Facing away from Him She feels His Dick enter Her hot and ready.prowling Her. over come with pure pleasure loud obscene noises emanated from Her mouth while Her body rocked in time with His Hard thrusts. 

“Christine.! He cried! His hands reaching under Her to grope Her breast. squeezing Her almost painfully.He put His hand down on Her back gently pushing Her forward on Her elbows spearing Her legs wider apart. exposing Her puckered asshole.He pulled out of Her Dripping Cunt and Forced His Dick into Her dirty hole, Penetrating Her anally.Fucking Her ass hard and fast! out of Her mind with pleasure She cried out screaming. "yes.,yes.!"  
Yes this is what She needed! what She secretly desired.She wanted to be Fucked!

He took Her at a brutal pace. Fucking on the floor like animals.His boney fingers easily slipped inside Her sloppy Cunt Fucking Her there as well.now both Her holes were filled with Him.both being Fucked Deeply. when She unexpectedly squirted! Her Cunt dripping as She Came. 

"Fuck., Fuck." She chanted as He kept pounding into Her ass like a Rabbit dog.His Dick and fingers mercilessly Fucking Her. she climaxed for the 4th time that sweltering afternoon and He came as well. filling Her up with His hot sticky seed and She loved it! She loved the sensation of Her asshole being filled up.they both collapsed onto the floor.Their bodies a hot and sticky mess. 

laying on the floor of Her apartment Christine stared up at the ceiling struggling to catch Her breath.Her holes dripping with Cum.The Heat of Her sex finally appeased.Erik’s boney fingers Merrily made their way back inside Her Cunt stroking the Flame of desire deep in Her core.She would be ready to take Him again soon.

The End  
{ Or is it ? }

Love Never dies..or in this case Lust.!

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you all thought you’d seen the last of me! Well I’m back Bitches!
> 
> { Not quite Anonymous }


End file.
